


You owe me five coffees!

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: Liam always gets his caffeine fix before school on a coffee shop nearby every morning, and Theo seems to always tag along at that exact moment.To the point where Theo now owes Liam five (or more) coffees.





	You owe me five coffees!

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a The Flash scene, I don't really know what this is, I just needed to write these two bickering again.

Liam silently wished things would go his way for once. Lately his life had become a series of  _ ‘Theo don’t!’ _ s that he hadn’t really signed up for and yet here he was, by this idiot’s side no matter what.

They had stopped to buy coffee because Liam needed it, school was being really hard on him especially since the school year was almost over. And Theo, being his usual self, had tagged along, for the fifth time in a row.

Liam knew Theo didn’t have  _ that _ much money - as a matter of fact, he didn’t even know where the hell he got the few bucks he had - but he was sure he could afford a shitty $1.99 coffee, but yet Liam always ended paying for both their drinks.

“Would it kill you to not forget your money for next time?” Liam spat but to no avail, since Theo didn’t even flinch at the comment.

“I mean, you were the one who offered to get coffee, not me,” Theo took a sip of his coffee and scrunched up his face in disgust when he tasted the bitterness of the drink.

Liam groaned out loud like this conversation was taking off years from his lifespan. Theo could be just so… frustrating sometimes. He was such an asshole most of the times, not an evil one, not anymore, just… he managed to get on Liam’s nerves everyday.

They made their way out of the small coffee shop and were walking towards Theo’s truck when they were stopped by a voice yelling out at them. When they turned around a kid with a crossbow was standing in front of them.

The view would’ve been more intimidating if the teenager hadn’t been shaking, the only danger was that thanks to his nervousness the crossbow could go off at any second. Damn amateur hunters.

“What- does he think he can kill us with that thing?” Theo escalated the situation by making fun of the boy with the weapon, and Liam silently cursed at him.

“Could you just, you know, shut up when someone is pointing a weapon at us?” Liam turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Theo, because he couldn’t believe the stupidity. He had thought the chimera would’ve had higher self-preservation skills than this.

“If he wanted to scare us he could’ve at least laced the arrow with wolfsbane, but it is as clean as it gets,” Theo pointed out, his eyes seemed like a challenge, daring the kid and telling him  _ ‘go on, fire away, see where it gets you’. _

“Don’t give him ideas! What side are you on?!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Liam knew that Theo had changed for the better, and had the potential to be of help to other people who need it, he would’ve probably ditched him already.

Well, that was a lie, either way he wouldn’t have ditched him, Theo post-hell wasn’t the same person he was before-hell, and for that simple reason he couldn’t leave him. 

“Right. We’re good people, we’re supposed to be better,” Theo walked closer to the boy and grabbed the crossbow from his hands. The boy had been quite afraid that he didn’t react fast enough to stop the chimera from grabbing his weapon and destroying it into pieces.

“There, we good?” Theo said as he let the pieces clatter in the concrete, walking towards his truck. Liam shared a ‘not surprised but not disappointed either’ look with him before they turned around. 

Liam wasn’t really on high alert because he never saw the boy coming towards them until he saw Theo turn around fast enough to probably strain a muscle if he wasn’t a supernatural creature and punch the boy in the face, hard enough to knock him out.

And there they were, on the parking lot of a shitty cafeteria with a boy knocked out in the cold, hard ground, blood coming out of his nose. 

“You punched him!” Liam exclaimed, a bit freaked out at the thought of having to deal with this. 

“No shit sherlock, he was coming right at us to attack, I just stopped the ‘bad guys’,” Theo shrugged, not seeing the big deal on this.

“We’re supposed to be the good guys! Good people don’t just knock out other people!” Liam tried to get his point across but once again Theo was not having it.

“How is it any different from the times you have punched me in the face?” Theo retorted.

“Because he’s a weak human! You can’t just- here, hold this,” Liam handed him the coffee and kneeled by the boy’s side to help him up to get standing. Yes, he was a (badly trained) hunter, but Liam couldn’t just leave him in the parking lot and drive off, his conscience wouldn’t leave him alone afterwards.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked more out of habit than actual curiosity.

“I’m taking him to the hospital!” Liam yelled at him as he finished putting the (still unconscious) boy’s arm around his shoulders, then started walking towards Theo’s truck. “And you owe me five coffees!”

_ “And you owe me five coffees,”  _ Theo mocked in a lower voice once Liam had turned around, the werewolf managed to shoot him a death glare.

 

Next week, Theo went by Liam’s house in the evening, carrying a cup holder with four coffees, on one hand, another coffee in the other hand and a sly smirk that suggested he wasn’t there only to deliver Liam coffee.

“What are you doing?” Liam softly said, his eyes straining to keep open.

“You said I owed you five coffees,” Theo held out the cup holder for Liam to grab it.

“What’s the catch?” Liam narrowed his eyes as he grabbed it with one hand, the other hand grabbing the cup Theo had been holding with his other hand.

“There’s no catch.”

“Really?” Liam sounded suspicious.

“Really,” Theo reassured him. 

Liam seemed satisfied with the answer, letting it slide for his own sake, because his brain was melting since it was finals week.

“Well, maybe there is, one of the coffee cups is mine,” Theo said as he snatched the cup that Liam was almost about to drink out of, and taking a sip.

“Hey! I was going to drink that!” Liam exclaimed. “Leave the caffeine to the ones who need it.”

“Well I’m the one who needs it too, who else would help you study for your chemistry final?” Theo said.

“You’re gonna… help me study?” Liam said, a bit too hopeful.

“No,” Theo snorted, yet he began walking upstairs to Liam’s room. 

Liam sighed, because he knew Theo would help him anyway, and these were the little things that made Liam a bit glad that he stuck around instead of leaving Beacon Hills or dropping out of the face of the earth again. He could owe him tons of coffees yet he was happy with his company most of the times.

All of the times, but he wouldn’t ever tell him that.

 

By the time they started dating a year later, Liam was pretty sure Theo still owed him more than five coffees again, but next time Theo bought him a coffee maker instead and they decided to call it even.


End file.
